


Colorful

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Having an idea is great. Having indecision is not that great. And having Sonny to help out with it all, is beneficial as well as entertaining.





	Colorful

The picture taped to the bottom right corner of your computer at home was normal to anyone who looked at it. Just you and Sonny standing next to each other grinning, his arm around you. It looked like a picture any two people who were dating would have taken. But if any person actually took more than a glance at the photo they’d notice something odd. Sonny’s hair was two different colors. You look back on that picture fondly because it reminds you of when you first realized you loved Sonny. It had started with browsing the internet and a simple question.

You had been thinking about dying your hair ever since you turned thirteen but you’d never had the guts to actually go and get it done. Finally after getting a large project done for work and impressing your boss you felt that the only way to celebrate was to dye your hair finally. Now you were laying on the couch in yours and Sonny’s apartment scrolling through pictures of different dye jobs trying to pick which color. It was a big debate whether you should choose between neon green and bright pink. You needed Sonny’s opinion.

Hearing the door unlock you didn’t even wait for him to get through the doorway before asking “How much money will it take to get you to let me dye your hair half bright pink and half neon green”

Sonny paused before questioning “Why do you need to dye my hair”

“I can’t choose between the two colors and I want to see how they’d look”

“Then why don’t you dye your own hair half pink and half green”

“Because I don’t want to mess it up!”

“But it’s fine if you mess up on my hair?”

“Well yeah, cuz you don’t care” you explain.

“You know I can’t have my hair dyed at work”

“What if Liv agrees to it?”

“If Liv agrees to it I’ll let you dye my hair”

You moved closer to him on the couch laying your head on his shoulder trying to figure out how to convince Liv to let it happen. 

Turns out it was easier than you thought. Texting Amanda you told her about the hair dye situation and she promised to let you know when Sonny was out of the precinct. The next few days went by with no word until a text came in saying that Liv was at the precinct while Sonny was interviewing suspects. You took a cab and walked directly into her office once you arrived. Explaining the situation, she found it amusing and told you she’d enjoy seeing Sonny with multi-colored hair. Writing a note she made you promise to take plenty of photos.

When Sonny got home you had two bottles of hair dye sitting next to Liv’s note on the kitchen counter. After reading the note he, laughed and dragged you into the bathroom to start. It was messy and your shower tile was currently stained green and pink but he looked good. You pulled out your phone and stood next to him, taking the picture that now sits at your desk.

“I love you” you said after sending the picture to Liv and Amanda.

“You’re lucky I love you to, otherwise I’d never let you do this” he replied, running a hand through the newly colored hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
